Dear Diary
by Elf Knight
Summary: <html><head></head>Unbeknownst to the others until now, Percy Jackson has been keeping a diary ever since he joined Camp Half-Blood. But all his secrets are revealed one day when Anabeth, Thalia, and Nico discover it while cleaning up his room... AU/Percabeth/Thalico</html>
1. Chapter 1: An Unnexpected Discovery

**Author's Note:** First off, I do not own anything about or to do with _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. All designated rights belong to Saint Rick Riordian and anyone else they may concern. Next, this fanfic is NOT one of those where Percy Jackson and other demigods read the PJO novels. While I do find those amusing and an engaging read, this is different. In this story, Percy's diary chronicles important events in his life in brief and primarily with his thoughts on them. I intend to finish this fanfic, unlike many others I start, so if you have any questions regarding it; feel free to leave a comment or a PM.

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1:** An Unexpected Discovery

"Please, pretty please with cherry on the top?" Percy begged, batting his eyelashes and doing the whole puppy-dog look.

Anabeth sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, _fine_," She grumbled.

"Yes!" Percy exclaimed, punching the air in triumph.

"But only..." Anabeth added hastily making Percy's heart skip a beat. "...if you do my KP duty for one week from now!"

"What?" Percy gasped, scandalized.

Was Anabeth Chase – Daughter of Athena, Wise Girl, and all those other things – _bribing _him? Wait till the others heard about this! 

"But that's bloody murder!" Percy protested, his glee vanishing at the thought of all that work. "After all, it's only one tiny room."

But the curly-haired camper remained tight-lipped with her arms folded snugly beneath her breasts. She even had that know-it-all-look that told Percy he would eventually give in.

"Okay, fine, you win!" Percy said, exasperated, and threw his arms in the air in surrender.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain!" Anabeth said sweetly. "I _knew_ I could count on you."

"_Girls,_" Percy cursed, rolling his eyes. "Just when you think you know them..." 

But Anabeth interrupted him by planting a brief kiss on his cheek, leaving a very flushed and stammering demigod in her wake as she turned around and fled towards Percy's cabin, laughing.

She couldn't help it. It was just that look of wide-eyed wonder at the simple gesture of affection she had just delivered. You'd think Percy had never kissed a girl before or something.

Suddenly, Anabeth blushed when she realised he _had_ only, it had been _her_. And she was his first.

Heaving a sigh, Anabeth finally found herself in front of the Poseidon Cabin and took in a deep breath mentally preparing herself for a disaster. But no matter of bracing herself could prepare her for what lay inside: It was mass chaos!

Clothes were strewn all over the floor and tangled with the sheets on Percy's bed which was, naturally, unmade. Books, pencils, and other things like a baseball glove were scattered about as if someone had wrecked up the place searching for something.

But of course, she knew that wasn't true. It was just Percy Jackson being messy as usual. He was always such a lazy bum getting Tyson to clean up after him. However, since the Cyclopes was away _she_ had to do it now because he was called to some private meeting with Chiron.

Anabeth sometimes wondered if Percy was cursed to be messy or if this was just a trait common in boys his age. At least, he was a good-looking boy she had to admit, what with his sea green eyes and shaggy, black hair...

"Hey, Annie!" A voice called out, startling Anabeth from her reverie.

Starting, Anabeth spun around unsheathing her dagger in the process only to find herself face to face with Nico Di'Angelo. Glaring at him until he blushed, Anabeth stuffed her dagger back in its sheath and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well?" She demanded, wondering why he was here.

"Well, what?" Nico asked, looking genuinely confused.

"What brings you here?" Anabeth questioned, rolling her eyes.

"I could ask the same thing to you," Nico smirked, nodding pointedly to the mess in the room.

Anabeth's ears went pink when she realised what he was implying.

"_Hades,_ no, Nico!" She stuttered. "You've got to be kidding me. Percy and I...we didn't...I didn't..."

"Calm down, Wise Girl," Nico laughed. "Hey, I only came because I needed to ask Percy something and I know you too aren't an item or anything. Or are you?" 

Anabeth simply glared him into silence. 

"Fine whatever, be that way," Nico said casually. "What are you doing here anyhow?"

"Cleaning Percy's room," Anabeth said, ignoring Nico's eyes widen. "I could use some help you know." 

"Ah, um, err, sure, whatever you say!" Nico said, clearly caught off-guard by Anabeth's unexpected answer.

"Good," Anabeth said, nodding in approval. "Why don't you start with his bed and just shake off any clothes which I will fold and put away."

"Sounds like a plan," Nico agreed.

The two young people were just about to get to work when the door burst open loudly making both of them jump.

"Hey, guys!" A voice said with an obvious smirk. "Did I catch you in the act?"

"Gah!" Nico yelped, stubbing his toe on a chair he was moving.

Anabeth turned around warily to find Thalia Grace leaning casually against the door-frame with a smug grin on her face. She looked every bit like a punk as usual but that didn't stop Nico from gawking at her which Thalia obviously enjoyed although she tried her best not to.

"Perhaps I should ask that about you and Nico," Anabeth grinned, which caused Nico's mouth to click shut and Thalia's eyes to darken.

"Careful how you insult a Daughter of Zeus," Thalia said with mock anger. "Besides, Hunters of Artemis don't have time or the _desire_ for silly boys."

"Why are you, _gasp_, dare I say it...lesbian?" Nico said with exaggerated drama.

"Shut up!" Thalia blushed, causing Nico to snicker.

"Okay lovebirds, enough chit-chatting," Anabeth said and quickly held up her hands for silence before they could explode. "I'm trying, without much luck, to clean up this hell hole and would appreciate the extra help. So if you could _please_ be so kind as to ditch your petty squabbles I would appreciate it."

Neither demigod looked like they were willing to give up without a fight but they resigned and nodded.

"Great," Anabeth muttered. "Time for Round Two! Nico, you get the bed again. Thalia, you get the miscellaneous items and I'll get the clothes. Three really is a perfect number." 

With that, the three demigods set to work. A few minutes later, however, they were interrupted yet again by the sound of something hitting the floor with a dull thud. Wincing at the sound and hoping that nothing broke, Anabeth looked towards the location of the noise and saw Nico picking up a small but fat black book from the floor.

His eyes widened and Thalia surged over. Anabeth hurried over too not wanting to be left out of a juicy secret.

"Well?" She demanded.

"It's a, a diary!" Thalia exclaimed in surprise.

"Well I'll be jiggered!" Nico quipped, causing Thalia to giggle.

Anabeth frowned, puzzled beyond measure. Thalia...giggling? What was the world coming to these days?

"Give that here," She said, giving herself a mental shake.

She knew that if she ever wrote a diary she would _not_ want anyone to discover it, even her friends.

"Nope," Nico grinned, snatching it away from Anabeth's outstretched hand. "I am so not gonna pass up a find like this."

"Same here, it's just too sweet to ignore," Thalia agreed. "Read it, Nico."

"Guys, come on!" Anabeth tried. "What if _Percy_ found us reading his diary. He would be pissed!" 

"We'll just say you ordered us to read the diary," Thalia grinned. "That way, we're fire-proof. Or should I say, _water_-proof!"

"Good idea," Nico nodded.

Anabeth finally relented knowing that it would be futile to argue against a Son of Hades and a Daughter of Zeus when they were banded together for something like this.

_Oh, well!_ She sighed. _If you can't lick 'em, join 'em._

"Fine," She said curtly. "But you have to read it out loud and we should take turns reading. Otherwise, we'd all fall asleep listening to the sound of your voice."

Nico just nodded, rolling his eyes and muttering something. Without another word, he plopped himself onto the floor leaning his back against the bed and pulled his knees to his chest.

Thalia sat cross-legged on the floor and took this as an opportunity to stare at the mysterious Son of Hades.

Shaking her head at their antics, Anabeth reclined lazily on Percy's bed, leaning her chin on her elbow. And then, Nico opened the little black book and began to read.

"If I should die before you wake," Nico read with a frown.

"Don't you mean 'If I should die before I wake?'" Thalia interjected.

"No," Nico said darkly.

Anabeth held her breath. Something fishy was going on here...

"If I should die before you wake," Nico repeated. "Don't you cry. Don't you ache."

Thalia's facial features looked puzzled but Anabeth suddenly felt a cold chill of fear. It was as if Percy was talking to _her_ since that was just on her mind before he asked her to clean his room. And that was really the only reason why she agreed to, to keep her mind off it.

"Nothing's ever yours to keep," Nico continued. "Close your eyes and go to sleep."

His voice trailed off and an uneasy silence fell on the gathered campers.

"Well that was depressing," Thalia said after a while, being the first to break the silence.

"Just read, Nico," Anabeth huffed.

Now she _really_ wanted to know what was going on in Percy's mind and this was a good a chance as any to find out.

"Very well," Nico sighed, flipping the page. Then he began. "Dear Diary..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think in a review so that I can continue to make this the best fanfic yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


	2. Chapter 2: Gods and Monsters

**Disclaimer:** I own _Percy Jackson and the Olympiansssssssssssss..._ *gets struck down by familiar-looking lightning bolt and dies*

**Author's Note:** I don't have enough time to write all your names, sadly, but I wish to thank each and every one of you for leaving all those nice reviews. It made my day and brought about Chapter 2.

I hope it lives up to your expectations!

P.S. By the way, from now on all text from Percy's diary will be in **bold** font. Anything else will be in normal print.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Gods and Monsters...

... And Those Caught in the Middle!

**Dear Diary,** Nico read.

"Isn't that a girl's thing to write?" Thalia blurted out before she could help it earning a snicker from Nico and a death glare from Annabeth.

"Just read for gods sake," Annabeth growled.

Grumbling, Nico did so.

**First of all, I want to say that this diary was primarily my mom's idea. Not that I think it's a bad idea, just boring. **

Thalia smirked and Nico grinned while he read. He knew what it was like to have a strict parent.

**So if anyone finds this, know that it's not my fault should you get nightmares from reading any of this.**

Any mirth subsided hastily and both Nico and Thalia shot questioning looks at each other than at Annabeth who chose to ignore them pointedly.

**But now I suppose I had better get on with this as boring as it might seem... Did you know that I'm supposed to be a demigod? That means I am half-god and half-human. It's sooooooo weird!**

Everyone, including Annabeth, burst into laughter.

"So this must be when Percy first joined Camp Half-Blood, no?" Nico questioned.

He had never really heard any stories about those good old days, so he was naturally curious. Annabeth nodded with a faraway look and Thalia knew instantly who she was thinking about from back then: Luke.

Thalia frowned knowing that Annabeth still loved Luke deep in her heart but that she also liked Percy Jackson. And, of course, everyone in Camp Half-Blood knew full well that Percy Jackson was in love with Annabeth Chase. But the Huntress was brooding on how this would all play out.

Her train of thought was interrupted, however, when Nico continued to read, the grin on his face growing wider and wider with each minute.

**But that's not important though, what really matters is this strange girl I met. I think her name's Annabel Chase or something. She is very pretty but a little bit rude and bossy sometimes. Reminds me of Hermione Granger from Harry Potter to some extent. Still, I like her. I think.**

This cause Thalia and Nico to crack up laughing all over again while Annabeth stuttered and blushed. She knew that Percy liked her, but had he even then? It just didn't seem real.

"Whose Hermione Granger?" Nico asked all of a sudden, causing Thalia and Annabeth to give him odd looks.

To avoid a doctor check-up, he quickly decided to shut up and continue reading. Not that there was too much to read: The dairy page was coming to an end.

**Then I met this real nice guy called Luke too. He's in the same cabin as me with the Hermes kids. So far, he's the only one in Camp Half-Blood – aside from Grover and maybe Chiron – to befriend me. Annabel doesn't really count, 'cause she just thinks I'm something special though. But of course I'm not, how can I be? I'm just Percy Jackson.**

Nico's voice trailed off and the trio fell into an uncomfortable silence: Luke. Why did dim-witted Percy have to bring him into the picture? It was like déjà all over again.

For Annabeth it was worse of course, because she was feeling bad for how she felt about Percy in those early days. Truth be told, she _had_ only thought of him as a means to get out of Camp and see the world.

Her mind had been infatuated with Luke and still was to some extent. She should have known what Percy was going through but she didn't. And now it was all coming back to haunt her.

**On the bright side,** Nico read. **It looks like there's a chance to save my mom. Apparently, she's been taken to the Underworld like some Hollywood Blockbuster. It's cliché as hell but I have to embark on a quest to retrieve her. That's all campers do, I suppose. Pretty boring stuff, but at least it's better than school. **

Annabeth fumed while Thalia high-fived Nico.

"That's _my_ Percy!" She grinned, but quickly paled when Annabeth punched her arm.

Nico quickly decided to read, not wanting to get involved in the cat-fight that would most definitely ensue.

**We get to do some pretty cool stuff such as sword-fighting and archery. It's a bummer though since I'm not too good at any of those things. But hey, it's only my first day at Camp and if I defeated a Minotaur then I can learn to fight as well. A guy can dream! Speaking of which, it's technically lights-out and I can already hear a bunch of Hermes kids getting ready to prank me for keeping on this night-light so late. At least Luke's cool about it. Oh, well! I'm tired anyway.**

**Goodnight, world!**

"And that's the end of Day 1," Nico surmised.

He was just about to ask who would read next when the cabin door burst open. All three campers swung their gaze to the offending object and were pleasantly surprised to see Travis and Conner Stoll tumble into the room. They were obviously in an argument but chilled immediately when they sensed eyes on them.

"Hey, guys, wassup?" Travis grinned.

"We're just reading Percy's diary," Thalia informed very matter-of-factly, ignoring the looks on their faces.

"Good gods!" Conner gasped. "Sweet!"

He turned to his twin brother. "That must be why we got the Iris Message telling us a hot scoop was up for grabs."

"Hot scoop?" Annabeth frowned. "Nobody sent _you_ guys an Iris Message?"

"What?" Travis gasped, feigning a hurt look. "How could you be so cold-hearted, Annie? I never knew you had it in you!"

"Do NOT call me Annie!" Annabeth hissed, punching Travis in the stomach.

"Ow, darn it, that hurt!" Travis grumbled, nursing his wound.

The others laughed at his antics and joked around some more until Nico tapped the black book, looking very much like a professor calling a class to attention.

"Um, guys," He said above the noise. "We still have a lot more to read and it looks like there's some swell stuff coming ahead."

"Ooh, ooh! Let me read!" Conner begged, raising his hand like a crazed fangirl.

Nico glanced questioningly at Annabeth who shrugged and nodded her approval.

"Might as well," She agreed. "After all, we will all eventually need to take turns."

"Right then, catch!" Nico said, tossing the diary to Conner.

The Son of Hermes caught the little black book, turned to the appropriate page and began to read.

"Dear Diary..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you have it – the first look into Percy Jackson's mind. In a way, I realise it is kind of like the PJO characters reading the PJO novels but it's not supposed to be and I am going to do time skips in Percy's diary to important events. He won't write stuff about everything, only important things. That way, we can speed through the books to the fun stuff! :) Anyhow, like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know so that I can make this better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


	3. Chapter 3: Clues and Clash

**Disclaimer:** *sighs* I wish I owned _Percy Jackson and the Olympians..._ *Olympian thunder rumbles menacingly in the distance* ...But I don't!

**Author's Note:** Once again, a huge Thank You to every single person who read and reviewed my story. I really, really, _really_ enjoy reading what you have to say about it. In fact, I would go as far as to say that I thrive on the attention. LOL! But which writer doesn't? So without anything more to say and without any further ado, I present the next instalment of "Dear Diary"!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Clues and Clash

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong> Conner Stoll snickered, causing everyone else to smirk or chuckle. **Today was my first **_**real**_** day of camp. I'll admit that I was a little nervous at first. After all, I've never ever met anyone like myself before, no? What with those bullies at Yacy, I haven't had a chance to make many friends. Not like much's different over here and people are still pretty wary of me for dousing Clarisse with toilet water...**

Instantly, Travis and Nico's head shot up as they had been dozing slightly.

"_Toilet water?"_ They exclaimed in sync.

Everyone else chuckled as they rounded on each other.

"Yeah," Annabeth said with a wry grin. "He got it on me too. Clarisse was being a bully as usual with the Ares gang. She was taking Percy for her 'initiation ritual' but Percy counter-attacked with a surprise of his own. Guess his demigod instincts decided to kick in. Unfortunately, he got some on me too."

"But I'm sure you kissed and made up afterwards, right?" Conner joked but quickly raised his hands up in surrender when Annabeth toyed purposefully with her dagger and glanced at his balls. "Okay, okay. Scratch that part! But why didn't we here about this incident? I would have broadcasted it live on Olympian News!"

"Probably for that specific reason," Thalia theorised and everyone else laughed.

"Okay, guys," Annabeth said after a short while. "Lets read."

The others nodded and Conner continued.

**Anyhow, I had my first sword-fight today and it went pretty well. Well, for the first time actually. I was fighting Luke when I decided to copy him by splashing some water on my face. Right away I felt like a different person and quickly disarmed Luke in one move. Now, Chiron said that Poseidon it the God of the Sea. Does this have anything to do with it? I wonder...**

Conner paused reading and glared at everyone.

"Why didn't we see it?" He demanded, while everyone else glanced around sheepishly trying to avoid his glare. "Not like Percy and I are the best of chums, but it would have at least cleared up some space to have had him in his rightful cabin. After all, it's not like a son of the Big Three comes around any day, no?"

"No," Nico said with a smirk and Conner paled realising who exactly he was talking with – a Son of Hades and a Daughter of Zeus.

He quickly decided to shut up and continue reading. No one had any answers anyway and they were already feeling bad enough about it.

Annabeth, of course, felt worse. How could _she_ of all people not have seen it? Why was she so blind? Perhaps she wasn't as smart as she thought she was.

**Otherwise,** Conner read. **I'm not good at anything. It sucks big time since I thought I would be different. I thought things would be different than Yancy Academy but it looks like I'm wrong. Sword-fighting? After that round, I lost miserably and can't figure out for the life of me how to get back to that stage. Archery? Epic fail! I can barely pull a bow back enough so none of my shots have the power enough to actually **_**kill**_** a monster let alone hit it. **

Everyone felt really bad for Percy as they had all been avoiding him back then. They didn't want to interrupt their methodical schedules and only Luke seemed to take an interest in him.

**However,** Conner read. **Looks like I am okay at canoeing. Boat-rowing seems to be right up my alley. I wonder why. It just all seems to point to one direction: Poseidon. But how could I be his son when Annabeth says that the gods made a pact to not have any children after World War II? It just makes such perfect sense though since Mom always told me that my real dad was lost at sea, not dead, but lost at sea.**

"Lost at sea?" Nico asked emphatically.

All eyes turned towards Annabeth who felt suddenly venerable and nervous. Why her? Why did Percy always have to go on about _her_? There were tons of other girls his age. He could have chosen anyone.

"I don't know," She growled, feeling aggravated. "He never told me that story. So lay off, okay?"

Thalia nodded half-heartedly and Conner resumed reading. The diary page was almost over anyway.

**Well, not everything is bad because it looks like we have a game of Capture the Flag coming up. The entire camp is going to play and I'll bet even old Chiron will come. Apparently, it's not like normal Capture the Flag. At least, that's what Luke told me. He said that you play with armour and swords and stuff. Definitely not Yancy-friendly.**

"Thank the gods for that!" Travis grinned as he high-fived his brother.

The others chuckled dryly. Why was Percy dumb enough to bring up Luke every second? It brought back so many repressed memories. Particularly for Thalia and Annabeth, but the latter was starting to feel like she deserved it.

**It sounds rather exciting,** Conner read. **But I don't think my mom would approve. Then again, she's not here. I wish I could go and rescue her but Chiron says that I don't have enough training yet. But while I'm wasting my time playing stupid games like Capture the Flag and rowing a boat, my mom could be getting **_**tortured**_** for all I know! They could be making her life like hell while I'm lazing around here writing this stupid diary.**

Everyone's gaze immediately drooped and they all resolved to tell Percy just how sorry they were for making his early days miserable.

"He really knows how to get your attention, doesn't he?" Nico whispered, suddenly feeling bad for trying to impose his plan on Percy.

"Yeah," Annabeth said sadly.

She of all people would know.

**Speaking of which,** Conner continued. **I'm sick and tired of calling this book a diary every day. I think I will just dub you Mr. D if nothing more than to bother Dionysus. He is sooooo bothersome.**

Everyone else chuckled at that. They all knew how the God of Wine had it in for Percy, for every camper in fact.

**But now it's lights-out, so I better end this here. Even Luke is starting to get annoyed with my diary and I don't want my only friend to get mad at me.**

**Goodnight world!**

"And that's the end of Day 2," Conner said hesitantly. "Anyone else care to read?"

"I don't mind having a turn," Thalia offered.

The others agreed (Nico especially as he could use this as a chance to stare at Thalia) and passed the book to the Huntress. Thalia turned to the designated page, took a deep breath, and began to read.

"Dear Diary..."

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Well there you have it, Chapter 3 is finished and done! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Drop by and review to let me know so that I can make this even better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


	4. Chapter 4: Going Greek

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Rick Riordian, do I own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians?_

Rick Riordian: *smirking* Nope, you're out of luck there, sonny!

Me: _Darn_ it! Oh, well. A guy can dream...

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the gods awful delay as you people have been way too good to me with all those reviews. Forty-one positive comments was completely unexpected for a measly three chapters. So since some explaining is in order, the reasons behind the delay are fairly simple.

One: My own personal lethargy.

Two: Reading PJO all over again to catch up on details and important stuff I forgot.

Three: Playing the freaking-awesome RPG, fantasy computer game called "Elder Scrolls: Oblivion" ~ BEST GAME EVER!

So without further ado, I present you with the next chapter...

**Chapter 4:** Going Greek

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong> Thalia read. Once again, the various campers could not hold in their smirks and snickers. It was just too funny to imagine Percy Jackson – of _all people_ – to be writing such a thing. But the next few words sobered them up. **Being a demigod sucks. At first, I thought it would be kind of awesome like being a superhero or something. After all, demigods have powers, right? So why can't we use them?**

"Perhaps because they are freaking dangerous and can easily spin out of control," Annabeth offered sarcastically, although one glance at her told anyone she was ready to punch Percy the next moment she saw him.

**Speaking of which, there is nothing remotely interesting in this stupid camp. I hate it! Why can't I go find my mom? I mean, sure it's fun to dress up in hot and sweaty armour, waving around swords and pitch-forks (damn that thunder) – tridents, sorry – when there are plenty of better things to be doing. Such as looking for my mom, perhaps. **

"Wow," Conner muttered, feeling sheepish. "Percy really lays it on thick, doesn't he? Were we all that awful to him back then?"

"What?" Thalia asked, arching an eyebrow. "You're becoming Percy's advocate or something?"

"_Hades_ no!" Conner protested raising his hands in surrender. "Just starting to think that maybe we should be nicer to the guy."

Thalia sighed, shook her head, and resumed reading.

**It's not like Greek lessons are getting any easier too. Annabeth is warming up to me, I think. She looks really pretty, you know – what with her curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes... I could get lost in them forever!**

At this, everyone burst into laughter including Annabeth although she was bright red from embarrassment. Was Percy really falling for her back then? That was just weird!

**But she doesn't like me much,** Thalia read, putting on a glum voice to demonstrate the atmosphere of the diary. **She's got her eyes set on Luke and it's getting kind of bothersome sometimes. I don't know why but it just does.**

"Jealous much," Nico smirked.

"Nico," Thalia said, putting her hand cautiously on the Son of Hade's shoulder. "You're talking to a _book_."

Nico quickly decided to shut up and looked all embarrassed while everyone else grinned and joked around a little at Annabeth's expense.

**Another one of my woes is that Grover got in trouble because of me. Looks like he's in it big time as his Searcher's Licence is on the verge of being removed. As usual, it all boils down to me. **

Everyone squirmed a little, all feeling uncomfortable for various reasons of their own.

**One weird thing though is that we have to give burnt offerings to the gods. No disrespect intended but I don't even believe in them much and it seems like an awful waste of money if you ask me. I suppose that comes from growing up in a home where funds are tight and you don't just go burning good food and throwing it in the trash, sorry – offering tin. **

"Percy does have a point," Annabeth relented hesitantly, always seeing a good strategy when she found one.

The others looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything to reprimand Percy was any other demigod, he'd be blown to smithereens a long time ago. He was darn lucky, that kid!

**On a happier note, everyone's gearing up for Capture the Flag and Annabeth wants **_**me**_** to be on her team. **

There were some ooh's and wolf-whistles but Annabeth glared them all into silence and even Nico looked scared.

**There are two team, see. The blue team is led by Annabeth and the Athena Cabin while the opposing team (that's the red team) is lead by Clarisse from the Ares Cabin. Thank gods I'm not on that team or I'd get pulverised by my own teammates! **(some snickers, here) **I have never played Capture the Flag before, let alone have any friends to play it with so this should prove interesting.**

"No friends?" Thalia asked sadly to no one in specific.

She had lead a tough life but at least she had Luke and Annabeth. Luke. Shuffling in her seat, Thalia chose not to think about that part.

**So overall, camp's not so bad although I am desperate to find my mom. She deserves a much better fate than putting up with that jerk (Smelly Gabe) and all his stupid poker games. I really hope something happens soon in that respect and then all would be well with the world. Camp Half-Blood's not too bad as it's a beautiful place. **

"Too true," Travis sighed, gazing wistfully out the window.

All the others nodded in agreement.

**But it sucks big-time when your mom is missing as she is the nicest person in the world to me and the only one who truly cares. Grover does too but he's just a tad bit too worried about his Searcher's Licence for my liking. It is **_**my**_** fault but I can't take the weight of the world on my shoulders, can I now?**

**Well, that's all for now.**

**Goodnight world!**

The campers fell into silence until Thalia broke it.

"Smelly Gabe?" She asked suspiciously.

"Probably his stepfather," Annabeth suggested, doing the math.

"How do you know?" Conner asked stupidly.

"The laws of deduction," Annabeth said as if that explained everything.

Nico just muttered something under his head about nerds but Annabeth's retort was cut off as the cabin door burst open. All heads turned towards it and were startled to see none other than Clarisse and a couple other Ares kids strut into the room.

"So what's the Iris Message for? Clarisse asked, glancing around the room in obvious distain.

"Iris Message?" Thalia asked exasperatedly, face-palming herself.

"Yeah," Clarisse sneered. "We got an unknown Iris Message telling us some good stuff was happening at the Poseidon Cabin. Looks interesting what with all the mess. You guys got bored looting the place and decided to take a nap or something?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and it looked like she was just about to let loose a stream of nasty curse words in Greek, but Nico quickly intercepted her.

"Actually," He said hastily. "We're reading Percy's diary."

"Percy's diary?" One of the Ares kids, Chris, asked. "As in, Percy Jackson's diary?"

"That's the one!" Conner grinned. "It's really cool and just started ever since he joined Camp Half-Blood. You guys must have been called over to read it for some reason like the rest of us."

"I wonder why," Annabeth said in an aggravated tone of voice.

She hated being left in the dark.

"Whatever the case," Clarisse announce, plopping down against the wall her fellows following in suit. "We're here to stay as we've got nothing better to do. Also, this is a perfect chance to get some much-needed blackmail material against Prissy."

"No one is using this as blackmail!" Annabeth practically shrieked.

Everyone else quickly agreed although the Ares kids were cursing and muttering.

"Just read, somebody," Annabeth growled.

"Fine, I'll have a go at it," Clarisse huffed, snatching the book from Thalia's hands.

Flipping to the appropriate page, she began to read: "Dear Diary..."

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N:** Sorry the chapters are so short, people, but this is not a whole thing about the PJO characters reading the PJO books although it is starting to sound like it. I would appreciate some advice on how to continue making this fanfic different from the rest and would greatly appreciate your advice. Anyhow, here's the next chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know so that I can make this better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


	5. Chapter 5: The Worst Game Ever

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing – absolutely nothing – that has to do with _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_. Everything that should belong, must belong, might belong, or does belong – does, in fact – belong to Rick Riordian and I applaud him for creating the fantastic world of Percy Jackson!

**Author's Note:** This is a huge 'Thank You' to all those who have reviewed my story and contributed ideas. I particularly like that one of Percy sketching a picture of Annabeth and I'll try to incorporate that into my story. However, it's still at an early stage so I don't think Percy is that into Annabeth yet. It's a good idea, as they all are, so don't think I've forgotten you! Anyhow, Chapter Five is here with more on the way so stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> The Worst Game Ever

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong> Clarisse smirked. That was something Prissy would write. Her suspicions were confirmed after all! But the next words scribbled in the little black book totally caught her off-guard. **If you ever get the chance to play Capture the Flag, don't! It's the worst game ever invented and when I say ever I mean EVER!**

At that, the room erupted into such a loud, booming laughter (as everyone recalled the game of CAF when Percy Jackson was chosen as the Son of Poseidon) that the gods and goddesses heard it all the way at Olympus. Some campers even sworn it could be heard from the moon and back!

**It was stinking horrid!** Clarisse read when they all stopped laughing and caught their breath. **I first knew something was wrong when Annabeth wanted me on her team. I couldn't put my finger on it but something fishy was going on there. Why didn't I see it? She didn't want me because of any skill I had, it was all a set-up: An experiment. **

Any last snickers and giggles ceased and everyone rounded on Annabeth with death glares who had the grace to look ashamed.

"It was Luke's idea," She temporized, but even she had to admit that was a lame excuse.

**You see,** Clarisse continued. **It all started out when I was put on 'patrol' or something. Everything was quiet and I was alone. I was doing patrols by this creak when the Ares kids ambushed me.**

Now it was Annabeth's turn to glare and everyone rounded on Clarisse who immediately whipped the smirk off her face. The last thing she wanted was to become an outcast in Camp Half-Blood; even Chris was looking uncomfortable and that made her stop and think. Perhaps she was a little too mean to Percy.

Gritting her teeth, Clarisse continued. **That bully Clarisse reminded me just like Nancy Bobbofoot from Yancy and her thugs. I must have the worst luck in the world or something as I was out-numbered ten to one. They started fighting me right away and I was getting in pretty bad shape. **

Clarisse gulped and Conner looked like he wanted to ask who Nancy Bobbofoot was, but Travis slapped him on the upside of his head.

**It was then when I found out what my demigod powers are. I have control over all things water and can do some pretty neat stuff if I could only figure out how. The water revitalized me and gave me the strength of ten men. It was like stepping into a fantasy novel or something where they give you some magic potion and you're superman!**

"Who is superman?" Nico blurted out.

"You don't know who _Superman_ is?" Thalia asked incredulously.

She suddenly felt very bad for the Son of Hades realising he was born 70 years ago and wasn't really caught up to date with the modern world.

"Never mind," She muttered, blushing when she realised she was staring at him.

Everyone else snickered and gave each other that knowing smile.

**Well, the long and short of it is that my father is Poseidon. Because of my water powers, I was able to fend off Clarisse and her gang until Luke and Annabeth came to rescue me and it turned out to be a ruse so that we could win the game which, in fact, we did.**

Annabeth gloated purposefully, as she recalled how that strategy was of her design and that Clarisse was finally getting a tongue-lashing...or something of a talking to anyways!

**But our triumph didn't last long, however, for someone had called a hell hound from the Underworld. Apparently this isn't a good thing and is very rare because now I'm treated like some deadly virus or something. At first, I thought that being 'chosen' was a good thing and would at least make me half-way normal. Of course, nothing goes my way and I just have to be wrong every time. It's awful, being spurned by everyone and even Annabeth hates me.**

"You hated Percy?" Conner asked before he could stop himself.

"No," Annabeth blushed. "I was just jealous that he was a son of one of the Big Three, which meant a good chance of him getting a quest. He was the new kid and I had been stuck in Camp Half-Blood for ages without leaving. That's all!"

"Sure, sure," Clarisse sneered, but quickly decided to finish reading when Thalia toyed with her dagger.

**I really hope things change fast as I am quickly getting fed up with this place. It is steeped in tradition and being the only demigod in your Cabin sucks big-time. Even Luke is being extra hard on me during weapons practice and everyone else avoids me. Grover is also preoccupied since he is fretting out over his Searcher's Licence. I don't blame him, but if something doesn't change and I mean real quick – I'm getting outta hear!**

**Goodnight world!**

A tense silence settled on the group that was only broken by Chris, oddly enough.

"Do you think Luke sensed he was the one of the prophecy?" He asked.

Everyone frowned and nodded, Clarisse turning to him with a grim smile of approval. Chris grinned back at her weekly because everyone knew what prophecy he was talking about: The Great Prophecy, the one where a demigod was destined to either save or destroy the world.

All of them were almost relieved when the cabin door burst open, piercing the brooding atmosphere. And none of them were surprised to see Grover shuffling in looking embarrassed with Juniper on his arm.

"Hey, guys!" The wood nymph said brightly. "What's with all the long faces?"

"And does anyone know why I received an urgent Iris Message from nobody to come here?" Grover asked in a worried tone. "From the state of things it looks like Percy's room has been ransacked and that the culprits are caught red-handed."

The others just laughed especially Thalia and Nico who shared a knowing look due to the fact that Annabeth had to answer that question so many times already. It was like history was repeating itself or something! Annabeth just huffed and folded her arms across her chest, purposefully ignoring that question.

"We're reading Prissy's diary," Clarisse informed, waving the little black book.

"Percy has a diary?" Juniper squealed. "Oh, let me read! I want a turn."

"Hey, guys," Grover stuttered. "I don't know how pleased Percy would be if..."

"Save it Goat Boy," Thalia chuckled. "We are gathered here today under a popular census such as the general public have voted to be. It's all voluntary and nothing is forced here. We're all gonna say that Annabeth ordered us to read the book so we're safe there. Take it or leave it!"

"Fine," Grover glared. "But I will only join in to make sure that things don't get out of hand, got it?"

"Sure, sure," Clarisse drawled. "Now does anyone else wanna read?"

Before she could react, Juniper snatched the book out from her hand and thumbed through the pages until she reached the right one. Once everyone was sitting down and comfortable, she began to read.

"Dear Diary..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is just a quick notice to say that someone rightfully pointed out that Percy's Cabin can't hold too many people. However, I remember reading in PJO 1 – _The Lightning Thief_ – that Percy counted six beds in his cabin so that would have to mean a fairly sizeable room to accommodate so many people.

But now that Grover and Juniper are here I won't have too many more people except, perhaps, Drew and some others from the Aphrodite Cabin. Should I include Katie, Selena, and Beckendorf? Also, what do you think of this in general? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review so that I can make this better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


	6. Chapter 6: License to Quest

**Disclaimer:** Δεν έχω τη δική τίποτα να κάνει ή σχετικά με Percy Jackson και οι Ολύμπιοι!

(By the way, that's the Greek translation for saying that I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ but I'll bet you already knew that)

**Author's Note: **Once again, I want to thank you guys repeatedly for reviewing and it's to see new readers with each chapter. Also, keep those ideas pouring in as I will, in time, use some – if not all – of them. Also, since the drawing idea seems pretty popular, I'll try to use that but keep in mind that this is a diary and not a journal. Thus, Percy wouldn't be writing loads of stuff like he does in the actual novels. Even so, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong> License to Quest

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong> Juniper read in a cheerful voice, unaware of the rather gloomy atmosphere the diary was in at that point in time. Naturally, this caused some snickers but they quieted down right away at what came next. **If you ever think that getting a quest will mean honour and glory, a huge party, and an Oscars – don't! You will just be extremely disappointed. It's worse than getting a visa.**

At this, everyone just froze, looked at each other, and burst into laughter. Juniper, Grover, and Nico were a little lost since they didn't know what a visa was but the others knew. There was so much red tape revolving around all that paper-work. It was a nightmare!

Luckily, most of them were already citizens from birth in their respective cities so they didn't really need to go for regular follow-up visits to get a visa. Paperwork was no big deal for them because they were all demigods and could use the Mist to hurry up the laidback and painfully-slow authorities.

Grover kind of knew what Percy was talking about though as it hadn't been such a nice and relaxing time for him, what with Mr. D being nasty as he always was. Percy was new and just hadn't realised how pissed off the God of Wine was with his long-term punishment. Now, he wished he hadn't been so nervous as he was since he could have brought it on easier for Percy.

They were friends, after all!

Heaving a sigh and shaking her head, Juniper just started reading while all the laughter died down. **We met in the Big House where I was sure a punishment, no – my execution was waiting for me. Instead, there was something worse: A quest. Now, if I had a say in it, my quest would be to get my mom out of the Underworld and not to retrieve some grumpy and paranoid old god's lightning bolt.**

Everyone winced at this as thunder rumbled menacingly, rattling the windows. Percy was really dull sometimes when it came to matters of respect with the god. Annabeth was just relieved that he had changed somewhat after all their adventures, together...together! The Daughter of Athena sighed dreamily at how _nice_ that sounded. She was rudely interrupted, however, by Juniper who was reading again in a slightly frustrated voice.

**You see, apparently there's been this big clash with the gods at the last Winter Solstice. Would have explained all the freak weather of late and some other stuff, like Mrs. Dodds attacking me at Yancy Academy.**

"Who's Mrs. Dodds?" Annabeth exclaimed furiously, rounding on a hapless Grover who stuttered and stammered excuses while all the others chuckle and grinned.

They all knew that Annabeth had feelings for Percy deep down inside, whether for a friend or girlfriend, and she would not want him to get hurt. They had gone through so much together already that it was plain to anyone that if Percy would ever get together with a girl, it would be her.

"She used to be Percy's math teacher," Grover finally managed although it was more of a squeak.

Annabeth relaxed somewhat at 'used to be' and pulled away reluctantly when Juniper gave her a disapproving look. She would be dammed if Percy was attacked before he knew how to protect himself. That boy always seemed like a trouble-magnet! She resolved inwardly to ask Percy about his past when they were finished, but Juniper was reading again.

**Zeus blames Poseidon for some reason and my father takes offence to that accusation. Why wouldn't he? I mean, I know they had a turbulent relationship in the past but they **_**were**_** allies in the Great War. It just wouldn't make sense. Nonetheless, the gods are rather narrow-minded when it comes to this sort of thing. So, I now have to clean up their mess.**

Once again, all the campers gave furtive glances over their shoulders and muttered uncomfortably.

"Why does Percy have to be so thick?" Nico demanded to no one in particular.

"Boys," Was all Thalia could mutter.

"Excuse me?" Nico said sharply, causing Thalia to start in surprise.

The unlikely couple went read in the face when Juniper called them 'lovebirds' and told them to shut up while she continued reading. They decided that silence was the better part of valour and, also, they were too interested in this diary page to get into a fight.

Besides, it was nearing its end and they wondered if anyone else had received Iris Messages. They were also wondering _who_ was giving them.

**So while Grover, Chiron, and Mr. D were gambling, **Juniper read with a faint grin. **My doom was revealed to me and now I have to troop off to the Underworld to get some stupid lightning bolt back from Hades. Worse yet, this means we have to travel across the States to Loss Angels where lies the only portal to the Underworld. And guess who has to travel with me?**

"Grover and girlfriend!" Conner and Travis Stoll answered in sync, giving each other a high-five.

"I am NOT Percy's girlfriend!" Annabeth shouted, while everyone else smirked and chuckled.

"That's true," Clarisse smirked. "Prissy's too stupid to have a girlfriend.

"Watch it, Clarisse," Annabeth growled.

"Oh, sorry," Clarisse said, her eyes all-innocence. "Did I say something wrong? I thought you didn't like Percy!"

Annabeth just took a deep breath and clenched her fists to stop herself from pulverising the Daughter of Ares. It wouldn't do to get the God of War angry with her!

**More importantly,** Juniper said, her voice raised purposefully. **I got this creepy prophecy from this ultra-creepy mummy. Not like Mummy mummy – like a mummy, you know?**

"No I don't know," Grover replied, in mock confusion.

The others grinned while Nico placed an arm on his shoulder and said in a voice mimicking Thalia's. "Grover, you're talking to a book."

Thalia punched him in the arm while the others laughed. Nico rubbed his arm and pouted, grinning inwardly at Thalia's smug expression. Being a Son of Hades, it didn't really hurt him. He just liked making Thalia pleased for some reason. It was _weird!_ He decided to listen to Juniper before he'd have to visit a physiatrist.

**Anyhow, there's this prophecy that says I'm meant to find some 'god of the west,' find what was lost, and fail to get what means most to me in the end. Wow! I feel so loved. Oh, well. It's late now since I was packing for a while and I am zonked. So if I don't wake up tomorrow, if Zeus kills me to get his revenge, at least there's this diary – pathetic as it is – to answer a few questions. **

**Goodnight world!**

Silence.

It was odd how Percy could do this to them, how he could just twist their mind to make them feel guilty and ashamed. It was like he could Charmspeak or something.

Juniper was no Daughter of Aphrodite but she knew a thing or two about that power and it was powerful. A true Daughter of Aphrodite could charm a whole crowd into listening and obeying them. Was Percy a son of Poseidon and Aphrodite? Now _there_ was a thought!

Whatever she thought next though was lost when the door banged open one more time. Aggravated at the constant interruptions, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth spun around angrily – as did the others – and they were all mildly surprised to find themselves face to face with Selena and Beckendorf.

Was this like Valentine's Day or something? It really was a hotspot for couples, the Poseidon Cabin, and the Stoll brothers were feeling sorely out of place here. Thalia and Nico were feeling a tad bit uncomfortable as it seemed that everyone save Conner, Travis, and Annabeth were paired up. Were _they_ meant to be a team or something?

No way!

They were saved from any further consternation though, when Selena asked a question after sitting down on Beckendorf's lap.

Ignoring the embarrassed camper, she asked. "Hey guys, we were just going for a walk on the beach when we received this Iris Message that told us something very important was happening here."

"Urn, yeah," Beckendorf blurted out, nervously putting an arm around Selena's waist. "It said that something was being read here, something we should know. What exactly does that mean?"

All eyes turned to Annabeth who took a deep breath and explained what they were doing. In quick words, she informed them of Percy's diary up-to-date which made sense to some of the newcomers. Finally, when she was finished she grinned at their wide-eyed looks.

"How come we never knew Percy was writing a diary?" He asked.

Conner and Travis Stoll, looking sheepish, hummed pointedly or whistled as they gazed everywhere else _but_ at the Son of Hermes. After all, they _were_ the famous pranksters of Camp Half-Blood. They were the eyes and ears of the place and they were rather ashamed that they hadn't found out sooner.

"Does anyone else wanna read?" Conner asked emphatically.

Annabeth sighed and agreed, taking the book from Juniper's hands. She hadn't had a turn yet and was feeling kind of bad for treating Percy like she had. This was one small way she could make up to him for it, and she aimed to be nicer to him than she had been. Flipping to the appropriate page, she cleared her throat and began to read.

"Dear Diary..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there you have it! Just to inform all my wonderful readers and reviewers, that will – most probably – be the end of the influx of couples and campers to the Poseidon Cabin. There just isn't enough space and I wouldn't be able to think of so many things for them to say, since Percy's diary pages are short enough as it is. Well, I hope you like it and can only know so if you leave a review. So comment away and stay tuned!

P.S. Just thought to ask as I don't really know myself, when should they stop for meals and stuff? These chapters aren't as long as others so I thought they could get a lot more done than normal but I could be wrong. I don't really know but they are kind of trapped in the cabin. A god of food or something will bring them their meals and there are already beds in the cabin. One more will come to clean up the mess and so on. I just need to know when they should pause for a break as I am kind of clueless so any advice would be super!

~ Elf Knight ~


	7. Chapter 7: Dumb Demigods

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the Olympians nor the Percy Jackson. Bummer! Would have loved to own Hade's Helm of Darkness. That would have been _wicked_!

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys for the delay! That's real awful of me after all those splendid, freaking 80 reviews I got. *carries out penance at Westminster Abbey* Anyhow, hopefully this chapter will make it up to you and do stay tuned as more are on the way.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong> Dumb Demigods and Smart Strategists

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong> Annabeth read, her eyes taking a faraway look as she recalled her first quest into the outside world. But any trace of dramatics was lost to her (and everyone else in the room) when she read the following. **If you're ever hoping to go on a grand, epic quest to save the world with tons of fan-fair, awesome magic gifts, and no bumps or bruises along the way – **_**forget **_**it! **

Everyone burst into laughter and even Grover joined in. Percy was just too thick sometimes.

"I'll say!" He sighed, whipping his cheeks from laughing tears.

Annabeth nodded as she recalled how their quest had been jinxed from the start.

**One good thing did come out of this though,** Annabeth read when everyone had calmed down. **I got a really cool pen: Riptide. Can't write the full name because of my dyslexia but it's English for the Greek term. Chiron said it had a real tragic history, but I don't see how since it's freaking **_**awesome**_**. To mortals (and everyone else), it looks like a normal ball-point pen that would cost about 30 cents max. However, whenever I uncap it – the pen transforms into a Greek sword.**

"Whoa!" Conner and Travis Stoll gasped in wide-eyed wonder.

"And Percy _kept_ this from us? Us of all people?" Travis demanded, feigning a hurt look. "Methinks we're losing our touch, brother of mine."

"Couldn't agree more with you, buddy," Conner agreed, nodding his head. "Wouldn't you say some pranking is in order?"

Conner gave a toothy grin and his eyes took on a faraway look as if imagining all the mean and nasty things he would do to the Son of Poseidon.

You see, while they had always seen Percy with a sword; they hadn't actually glimpsed him using Riptide when it was a pen so they were in the dark up until now.

The others snickered while Annabeth just shuddered, grateful she didn't have anything like that to hide. She was already imagining the spiders under her pillow. Ignoring the odd looks others gave her at her face turning blue, she quickly began to read.

**And diary, promise you won't tell this to anyone? It's really embarrassing okay, so keep this a secret big-time. Okay, here goes nothing! *takes a deep breath* Basically, I tried using Riptide to write a diary page. Let's just say it didn't go so well.**

At this, everyone froze, glanced at each other with a knowing smirk, and cracked up laughing. The mental image of Percy attempting to use a lethal ball-point pen with a dark past for writing was just too funny to ignore.

"Gosh, your boyfriend is real thick sometimes!" Thalia exclaimed, after a few minutes of laughter.

"Yeah, he can be quite dull," Nico agreed. "Makes you wonder what you ever saw in him, Annie!"

"Percy. Is. Not. My. _Boyfriend_!" Annabeth spat. "And don't call me Annie!"

Thalia and Nico just laughed and high-fived each other, but Annabeth was ready with a comeback of her own.

"And if I didn't know you any better, Thals," She said sweetly. "I'd say you were getting a trifle too chummy with Nico. Are you guys an item or something?"

Thalia was just about to unleash a torrent of Greek curse words, but Annabeth wised up to that idea and quickly began to read.

**But Riptide is the only small beacon of hope on this quest, since the rest of the day was **_**awful**_**.**

Everyone sobered up here, knowing how bad quests could be sometimes, Thalia in particular. Her mind flashed back on that one quest where she, Annabeth, Grover, and a certain Son of Hermes were making a mad dash up to Half-Blood Hill.

Then the monsters came...

Blood, so much blood.

Squirming inwardly, she tried to suppress the chills racing down her spine but couldn't. The room suddenly felt colder, the light looked dim. Birds seemed to stop chirping and it felt like a hush had fallen over the entire world.

Giving herself a mental shake didn't help either. She needed comfort, she needed companionship. There was something about the human touch, her nanny had always said. Holding her breath, she ignored the whispers and funny looks as she sidled up close to a surprised Nico.

She shocked everyone even further by leaning into his side and draping her head on his shoulder. Thalia was surprised at how nice and warm it felt, just to be close to somebody.

Nico was stunned and alarmed at Thalia's abstract behaviour but summed it up as a case of Percy's general madness and bad luck rubbing off on her, and him. He didn't really mind though. In fact, he rather liked the feeling. Of course, he daren't tell that to anyone lest he face the wrath of both Artemis _and_ Hades.

Wanting to distract himself from those thoughts, he quickly gestured for Annabeth to continue reading. The Daughter of Athena smirked but obliged.

**Our problems all started on this bus we were taking out west to Los Angels. I knew our seeming security couldn't last forever and I was right. We were attacked by the three Furies – or Kindly Ones as Grover calls them.**

"What?" Juniper gasped. "The _Kindly Ones_?"

"And you guys got out alive?" Clarisse sneered, disbelief evident on her face.

"Come on, Clarisse," Chris chided. "They made it to the Underworld and back. Give them some slack already."

The others nodded in approval and Annabeth continued reading, and Grover was very thankful he didn't have to answer some otherwise embarrassing questions.

**It was only due to Annabeth's quick thinking that we made it out alive. She sacrificed her magic gift, a really awesome Yankies hat that makes its wearer invisible, to me so that I could get out alive. Of course, I wasn't gonna leave them alone. It was a miracle, but I was able to cause the truck to smash into the wall by using my invisibility to distract the driver. **

"Wow, I totally respect this guy," Clarisse drawled sarcastically.

Chris grinned and even the others couldn't help a smile.

"Hey, you gotta admit it's pretty inventive," Beckendorf said.

"Yeah," Selena pitched in, sticking up for her boyfriend. "I wouldn't think of that if I were in his shoes. I'd wet my pants.

"Your pants are already wet, Selly," Beckendorf couldn't help but whisper in her ear, so that only she could hear. "I wonder why. Anything I can you out with?"

"Shut it," Selena hissed quietly. "We have company here!"

Beckendorf just chuckled and nodded his head for Annabeth to read. The blonde's ears were bright pink since she had caught what they had said, being one of the more...attentative...campers.

**Well, long and short of it is that we made it out alive but we made mountains out of molehills. Just guess whose backyard we had to stumble into?**

"Um, I dunno," Grover said with mock ignorance. "How about a certain Auntie Em's?"

"Hush, Grover," Juniper chided, not wanting to spoil the others' fun.

They hadn't heard much about Percy's individual quest yet, only that he had succeeded at different things.

**That's right. You guessed it! We ran into Medusa's private villa.**

Some campers gasped and Clarisse sat up straighter. She wanted to hear how _this_ would play out!

**I was being as stupid as usual **("Something not so hard for a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered under her breath) **and led us right into the heart of the demon's lair. It looked like a normal 21****st**** century house, but it wasn't in such good shape. Caring Auntie Em made us burgers, fries, and the works. By the time we were full and sleepy, she struck and we would have been turned into stone had Annabeth not saved us **_**again**_**. I can't believe how awesome and brave she is. She's amazing!**

The Stoll brothers wolf-whistled and everyone cheered, going fangirl crazy. Annabeth just blushed and muttered in Greek about stupid boys. Thalia caught her look and nodded sympathetically. But then she froze realising that she was in Nico's arms.

"Problem, Thals?" Nico asked with a faint smirk.

"Not at all, Ghost Boy," Thalia retorted, but it was a weak retort and she was feeling very small for some reason that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Oh, Artemis was gonna be _pissed_!

Annabeth was reading though, much to her gratitude as she was able to get distracted from these uncomfortable thoughts.

**Annabeth snapped me out of my daze,** The curly-haired camper read smugly. **And it was Grover who came to our rescue. Goat Boy used the flying shoes from Luke to knock Medusa unconscious enabling me to kill her with Riptide. I now have this gods-ugly head I have to carry around but I suppose it will prove useful sometime. Well, that's about it for now as It's my turn to keep watch on our campsite while Annabeth and Grover sleep. They are swell friends and I don't know what I'd do without them.**

**Goodnight world!**

"Aww!" Juniper and Selena cooed, resulting in a blush from Grover and a death glare from Annabeth.

"Anyone else up next for reading?" The blond growled feeling slightly aggravated and wanting to change the subject.

"I don't mind having a shot at it," Beckendorf grinned. "Percy looks like he could be a great writer one day."

"True," Annabeth sighed, relenting to the fact that she wasn't the only smart one in the world.

Beckendorf accepted the diary from Annabeth's outstretched hands, flipped towards the appropriate page and began to read.

"Dear Diary..."

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And I'm back with a quack, as a friend of mine used to say! Once more, thank you EVERYONE for those freaking awesome reviews. I never expected to get an amazing eighty comments so I feel highly honoured that you all like this story so much. If this chapter lives up to your expectations or falls short in some way, please do continue to review so that I can make this fanfic better yet!

~ Elf Knight ~


	8. Chapter 8: Unfortunate Events

**Author's Note:** First of all, I just wanted to say that I really am sorry for the horrible delay. It was not my intention but the week-end made me lazy (pathetic excuse I know, considering it's almost the _next_ week-end) and I am also getting real distracted by playing Elder Scrolls: Oblivion.

For all those of you who don't know what I mean, look it up and buy the game. It seriously rocks! Returning to the matter at hand, I don't know how good this chapter is since Percy and gang never really stopped for a good night's sleep but I'll try to weasel it in somehow and I'm sure an idea will come to me as I write it. So without further ado, here goes nothing!

P.S. Oh, yeah I almost forgot! As the gods be my witness, I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong> A Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong> Beckendorf read. **Did you know that poodles are probably the most awesomest dogs in the world?**

"I'm sorry, _poodles?_" Clarisse interjected, disbelief etched on her face.

Everyone else looked equally surprised but they had almost expected something like this. After all, it was _Percy Jackson's _diary they were reading!

"Nope," Grover said with the ghost of a smile. "Make that _pink_ poodles!"

Clarisse just looked disgusted and folded her arms across her chest while everyone else smirked. It didn't matter that 'awesomest' wasn't even a valid word in the dictionary!

**At least, the one I met was. You see, it had run away from its home and there was now a cash prize available. The poor thing didn't really want to go home but it agreed so that we could get the prize and buy a bus ticket to Los Angels. In a way, it's kind of like me as I'd hate to return home to Smelly Gabe. But I know beyond the shadow of a doubt that I'd return home if my mom was in trouble. Well, she was and that's why we were going to the Underworld, right?**

"Wait a minute," Nico said. "_Percy_ wanted to go to the Underworld to get back his mom? I thought he was going to stop WWIII or something!"

"Is he ever scared of anything?" Selena shuddered.

"Apparently not," Thalia smirked.

Annabeth just nodded. She knew how brave Percy was and it tore her heart. She knew he would do anything for those he loved and it seemed to be that he was in love with _her_. But she didn't love him back more than a friend would. Or did she? _Hades,_ why did things have to be so complicated? Luckily enough, Beckendorf was reading again.

**So, to make a long story short. We got a bus to Los Angels. On the way, Annabeth told me about her childhood in exchange for me telling her about my dream. Now that I think about it, my issues seem real small especially since Annabeth lost both her friends and doesn't even have a home to call her own. At least I have a home even though I have to share it with Smelly Gabe. I guess all demigods have parent issues but it still makes me mad. Why don't the gods do anything about that? Don't they care for us at all?**

Thunder rumbled in the distance and all the campers winced. Percy was really thick-headed sometimes.

"He really speaks his mind, doesn't he?" Beckendorf grinned. "He would make a good Son of Hermes if he wasn't the Son of Poseidon."

"Yeah," Conner agreed.

"He would," Travis finished.

The others laughed and Annabeth gestured for Beckendorf to finish reading. It could have been just luck, but she was wondering why Percy wasn't showing up and why the meeting at the Big House he told her earlier was taking so long.

She knew he would be furious to find them reading his diary so she just prayed to Athena and Poseidon that they wouldn't get caught, also to Hermes since he was the god of things like this.

Another thing that bothered her was the constant stream of Iris Messages. Who could be sending so many and in what seemed like a pattern? Sure they had stopped coming but it just didn't make sense! She would have to ask Percy later on if he knew anything about that.

Something fishy was going on here. But whatever the case, Annabeth pushed her thoughts away since Beckendorf was reading again.

**Also, I learned some interesting things today. Did you know that Hades has a Helm of Darkness which allows him to turn **_**into**_** darkness at will? He can make people spooked out about him but I don't care. I'm not afraid of death.**

Annabeth smiled proudly while everyone else just muttered under their breath and shook their heads. Nico decided to give Percy some lessons on proper etiquette when it came to dealing with the gods and goddesses so as not to offend them or provoke them into a fight. Thalia just chuckled. Percy would make a fantastic Hunter if he was a girl.

But considering the...circumstances...the thought gave her odd emotions so she shoved it ruthlessly aside, and – upon an afterthought – snuggled up closer in Nico's arms as if to prove something. What she didn't know, but it didn't matter anymore. Besides, Beckendorf was reading again, she did have to pay attention!

**Speaking of which, I nearly died atop the Gateway Arch.**

"What?" Juniper yelped.

The others all straightened up but Annabeth just remained tight-lipped and Grover was engaged in a very extensive study of the ceiling. Beckendorf decided to read quickly before the whole cabin exploded.

**I was attacked by Echidna, the Mother of Monsters, who is also the Chimera or something. She really looks like an anteater but don't tell her I said that as she can get real nasty. Basically, I made a fool of myself and got poisoned. I was alone and helpless since I had told Annabeth and Grover to take the elevator because there wasn't enough room for me.**

"And that's why you're called a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

**Oh, yeah! Did I tell you that we blew up part of the national monument too? I think that would make the Stoll brothers proud!**

"Right on, Percy!" Conner grinned, giving Travis a high-five.

"A demigod after my own heart," Travis said dramatically, whipping a fake tear from his eyes.

Beckendorf just smiled and shook his head at his relations' antics while the others chuckled, ignoring the sneers from the Ares kids. Well, from Clarisse to be exact. But even she seemed different, quieter really. Perhaps it was a good thing that they had come along to read Percy's diary after all!

**So I did the only thing I could do: I jumped a hundred meters into the polluted and stinking Missile River bellow. Thank gods I didn't die as I'm a son of Poseidon. Did you know that I can light a candle in water and it will still work? Anything I touch in water (if I want it to) will become totally and completely dry, clean, and working if I use my powers on it no matter if it's sat in the bottom of the river bed for generations. **

"Sweet!" Nico said, wide-eyed.

Even Clarisse had to agree that was pretty cool. Maybe Percy wasn't so prissy as she had first thought.

**I met some mysterious water woman who is a messenger for Poseidon. She gave me three pearls and told me to go to some beach where the next step of our mission will await us. She also told me to beware of the gifts, whatever those are. **

"Percy really needs a crash-course on how things work with gods and demigods, Annie," Thalia smirked. "And I thought you cared about your boyfriend!"

"I could say the same thing about yours," Annabeth retorted. "After all, Nico _was _born seventy years ago!"

"Shut up!" Nico and Thalia, much to each other's horror, snapped at the same time.

Everyone else laughed softly, not wanting to offend the Son of Hades and Daughter of Zeus. It was too funny though in light of things.

Beckendorf decided it would be prudent to read since Thalia was looking mighty uncomfortable like she wanted to sit in Nico's lap but didn't want to get blasted from both Zeus _and_ Artemis. Then again, if she was really breaking the law – Artemis would have turned her into a hamster ages ago!

***sighs* Oh, well. It doesn't really matter because now I'm a known fugitive so I guess it's a good thing that I'm writing this diary. Stinky, Smelly Gabe has put out a warrant of arrest for me so that's the least of my worries. Somehow, we got out of that place and were able to get back to Amtrak Train Station without blowing up another national monument or nature reserve. **

Grover's eyes flashed dangerously as a satyr could at the mention of blowtorching a nature reserve and it was all Juniper could do to keep him calm. Conner and Travis just snickered, both of them picturing satyrs around the world going on strike if Percy blew up Yosemite Park.

**I don't know how we're gonna do this, but the future is looking pretty bleak at the moment. At least I found out how my powers work, so I'll try to practice them in the future and, who knows? Perhaps that's why my mom wanted me to write this stupid diary in case we get arrested or shot dead in our sleep and someone will need proof of our innocence, a lawyer or something. On that train of thought, sleep sounds awesome right now so I think I'll hit the sack. Hopefully, I'll die in my sleep so it should be fairly painless.**

**Goodnight world!**

"The end," Beckendorf said grimly. "Who wants to read next?"

"Um, I could have a turn," Selena offered.

"Sure, why not?" Juniper agreed.

She looked at the others and they all nodded their assent. The Daughter of Aphrodite took the little black book, flipped to the appropriate page, and began to read.

"Dear Diary..."

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there is Chapter Eight! Once again, I am seriously sorry for the delay and you guys have been far too good to me by giving a whole 91 reviews. But just so that you guys don't get your hopes up only to be disappointed, I think for now I'll only post one chapter a week. I may write more though if I have the time and in the mood.

But I am really getting into this computer game – Oblivion. However, should I get 100 reviews (every writer's dream, hope I don't sound demanding or anything), then I will write up another chapter relatively soon like today or tomorrow or something. So R&R, please, and – most importantly –

Enjoy!

~ Elf Knight ~


	9. Chapter 9: King of Jerks

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want to, I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Gosh, I am so sorry for the infernal delay but I kind of ran into a Writer's Block. Seriously, I did not know how in blue blazes to start this chapter until I got the inspiration to write it this morning. It's been nagging me in the back of my head and my conscience would not let it go especially since I got over one hundred reviews.

Normally, I try not to thank anybody in particular less I miss out on someone and I don't want to be partial. However, special thanks goes to bloodyXfangs for being my 100th reviewer. I also applaud each and everyone of you for leaving all those freaking awesome reviews. It really makes my day and enables me to persevere and write another chapter.

Keep it up!

And, last but not least, there have been a few requests. Some people have asked if the gods would be involved and come to join the diary-reading. The answer to this is, sadly, no. I am almost 100% sure that that won't happen. I don't think I'll get the characters right and it just wouldn't happen. Also, some of you have asked about Percabeth.

After much deliberation, I have decided to do away with my previous plan so that Percabeth will happen. Percy will come soon and I like a few of your ideas about how that will happen so I might use them. If anyone has any more ideas like so, please feel free to leave them. Well, I better end this intro before it gets too long as I'm probably boring you to tears. I hope this chapter, and more to come, make up for the delay.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong> King of Jerks

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong> Selena read. **It's official: Ares is the King of Jerks!**

Selena winced and all the others froze, their gaze swinging automatically to Clarisse who was seething silently in her seat. It was obvious that she would have lashed out at someone, but Chris was holding her back and keeping her calm. Annabeth let out a little sigh of relief that a fight wasn't taking place here and now. Percy really knew how to stir up trouble sometimes!

**First of all, that annoying god just barged in on a meeting I was having with Annabeth and Grover. We were trying to decide how to get to Los Angels and the Underworld since we had lost or means of transportation. **

"Pretty normal thing for you guys, eh?" Clarisse sneered.

Annabeth just ignored her while all the others cast her dirty looks. Percy was already on bad terms with Ares and it wouldn't help to get him on even _worse_ terms with the Ares Cabin so they kept quiet, for the time being that is!

**So Ares just struts right in like he owns the place. He brainwashes all the people in the dinky little restaurant we were waiting at, and basically forces us to carry out his dirty work for him!**

"How dare you!" Clarisse fumed.

"Um, it's not the book's fault," Grover squeaked.

The others chuckled weakly but nobody wanted to get on Clarisse's bad side. It was bad enough as it is, since the said camper was shaking and taking deep breaths to calm down.

She really wanted to punch something right now, and hated Chris' guts for restraining her.

**Yeah, so we finally agreed as he gave me information about my mom in exchange and all we had to do was get his shield back for him. **

"Wait, his _shield_?" Beckendorf asked, feeling somewhat surprised. "How come Ares – of all people – lost his shield? And why would he ask someone like Percy to get it for him?"

"Long story," Annabeth said, feeling suddenly nervous.

She shoved her hands deep in her pockets and Beckendorf could have sworn she was bluffing.

"Hey, Travis?" Conner said, nudging his brother with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, bro?" Travis replied, sensing the mischief in the atmosphere.

"Do I sense a moment of Percabeth coming along?" Conner quipped smugly.

"I think so," Travis agreed gleefully.

"Percabeth?" Thalia asked. "What kind of a dorky name is that? And what in Olympus does it mean?"

"Percy and Annabeth's relationship of course!" The twins chorused. "Hence the name: Percabeth."

"Okay, that's it!" Annabeth growled.

She would have beat them to smithereens but Selena wisely chose to continue reading lest the whole camp explode into Civil War. Secretly though, she – like everyone else, of course – was quite amused with the Stoll Brothers' antics. They really knew how to poke fun into any situation.

**Well, as it turned out, we had to go to some sort of zoo. It was located on this real tiny island somewhere out in Timbuktu. No one was around since the place was closed, thankfully, but it was bad enough.**

"Damn right," Clarisse muttered.

The others just sighed and rolled their eyes.

**So we go up to the place and who but Annabeth would be the one to suggest 'breaking and entering'? Yep, you guessed it! None other than the beautiful and smart (supposedly smart) Annabeth Chase suggested climbing over the fence, if I remember correctly, even though the place was closed.**

Naturally, this brought several wolf-whistles and hoots leaving Annabeth blushing and fuming in their wake.

Why had she ever agreed to read the damn diary?

At the same time, she kind of liked the fact that Percy thought of her in that way. It was odd, definitely, since they had been good friends for a long time. But now Percy was clearly thinking of her as something more and she didn't know if she could deliver on that.

She valued their friendship far too much and her heart still went out to Luke. However, she had to admit that Percy was kind of cute and she did like him...only a little bit, mind!

What in _Hades_ was happening to her?

**Yeah, so we finally got into the damn zoo and guess what? It turned out to be another trap! Apparently, Ares was playing around with Aphrodite who was the wife of Hephaestus. Obviously, the god of forges wasn't too pleased with this so he had rigged a trap all over the horrid place.**

"No duh," Travis said exasperatedly.

"Well what do you take him for?" Conner asked rhetorically.

"Um, I don't know," Clarisse drawled. "A but-ugly, anti-social, lowlife maniac perhaps?"

"Watch it!" Beckendorf growled.

He might have been one of the more mature guys in the Hermes cabin, but that didn't mean he wasn't given to anger or frustration sometimes. Even though Hephaestus was a piece of work at times, he was still a god and should be shown respect no matter what.

Clarisse really knew how to get on their nerves and if it wasn't for Selena's soothing hand on his arm, he would have pranked the bully long ago. With a really awful prank too!

**So as our luck would have it,** Selena read. **Ares' shield was located in the Tunnel of Love. Guess you know what that means right?**

"Percabeth!" Travis and Conner hooted, giving each other high-fives.

All the others laughed and joked around some, even Clarisse who took great delight in bothering someone else.

Annabeth had had enough though and she swore to get revenge on Percy for being such a thick-headed Seaweed Brain.

_At least he's a cute Seaweed Brain,_ A voice said in her head.

_Shut up!_ Annabeth told the voice.

But Annabeth knew now that it would not go away. Why was life so confusing?

**Basically, Hephaestus had caused a bunch of traps all around so as to catch Ares and Aphrodite in the act so to speak or, rather, in a net. We barely got out of the place alive since I used my water powers to cause the water from the water slide to help us escape. It wasn't all easy though as there were a bunch of stupid cupid statues filming the entire thing and broadcasting it on Olympus Live!**

There was a moment of stunned silence and then everyone cracked up laughing as they imagined the scene. It was too funny for their own good and even Annabeth couldn't help herself although she was blushing furiously. Percy had one long week of KP duty after all of this! Perhaps she would add another one.

"Ah, young love!" Conner said, whipping a fake tear from his cheek.

"Born romantics," Travis agreed in equal manner.

"Just read, please," Annabeth retorted, although it was not a question.

Thalia smiled sympathetically at Annabeth but she really couldn't relate as she was too busy enjoying the feeling of being in another person's arms – in Nico's arms to be exact. It was odd since she hadn't expect it and it went against everything she stood for. At the same time, she loved the feeling more than anything else in the world. Well, _almost_!

**It took awhile, but we finally rescued the shield and got it back to Ares. Can you believe it? The king of jerks had known the entire thing would happen right from the start! I can't believe him. And the information he gave me was pathetic since I had half-believed it anyway from the moment I started out. **

**It was that my mom was alive and Hade's prisoner. While it was a relief to have my suspicion confirmed, it was bad at the same time because now I had to worry how I would get her back, **_**if**_** I would get her back, and how she was being treated by that bastard. **

An uneasy silence settled on the gathered campers and Nico fidgeted nervously. Perhaps he should lay low for a bit and stop bothering Percy about that deal of his. He really needed it to work out though and it was a win-win situation so he didn't know why Percy was putting it off so long. Well, perhaps this diary would let him in on that.

**What's more, Ares had agreed to give us a ride west to the Underworld in exchange for the shield. Our luck couldn't have been worse though, as the 'ride' was actually an illegal animal bus carrying a bunch of zoo animals to some carnival or something. The poor things weren't doing very well so we had to put all of them in their proper cages and give them enough water, etc. **

"Brutes, swine!" Grover hissed, recalling that particular mode of transportation.

Lucky for him Juniper was there or he would have started WWIII!

**Then we had a conversation about Hades and Annabeth's past and now we can finally go to sleep. Of course, I had to weasel in another diary page while the others were asleep so that they wouldn't find out. But now I'm tired and ready to crash out so that's about it.**

**Goodnight world!**

"Quite the writer, huh?" Nico said to nobody in particular.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "He is. Or he could be."

"So who wants to read the next entry?" Selena asked.

"I could," Nico offered.

"Sure," Selena agreed and handed him the book.

Nico thanked her, took the book, flipped to the appropriate page, and began to read.

"Dear Diary..."

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N:** So there you have it - another chapter is posted and ready for reading! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by leaving a review - with any other advice, tips, feedback, and suggestions - so that I can make this fanfic better yet.

~ Elf Knight ~


End file.
